Death's Pain
by DisKraced One
Summary: Luke was just a normal kid, until he discovered his powers, better summary inside (SJ KK ROc)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Luke.  
  
Author's Note: Well, I'm back, and what better way to celebrate, then write a new story. This is my first X-Men story, and I'm pretty excited about it, so kick back, relax, and read my story, best of all, no ads! The summary is at the top of my story, then, below it is the story. Pairings: Scott & Jean Kitty & Elf/Nightcrawler/Kurt Rogue (what the hell is her name) &Luke  
  
"Said" 'Thought'  
*~*~Summary~*~* Luke led a normal life, until he discovered his mutant powers, now he's running from the cops, his family and the events of November second. He changes his name, dyes his hair, buys color contacts, and starts a new life. He ends up in a nearby town, where he meets people like him, they introduce him to a place where he can hang, he also meets there arch- rivals, the X-men.  
  
*~*~Story~*~*  
  
"Hiyah!" yelled Luke as he chopped three cinderblocks in half. "Shit man, that was tyte" said his friend Jake "It's what taking three marshal arts classes since you were five will get you" he said. He bowed to his master, picked up his stuff, pulled off his kimono, and left the dojo. He walked along the sidewalk whistling cheerfully as he did. It was around nine o' clock, but he didn't care, he liked the cold air. He was enjoying life, he just started going out with the girl he'd liked since seventh grade, was the marshal arts legend of Hilington High School, and had a good amount of friends. He wore baggy black pants, a red shirt that said 'System of a Down' on it, had his left ear pierced, and had a choker hanging around his neck. He arrived at his front door after walking for about ten minutes. He fiddled around in his pockets a bit, looking for his keys, and finally found them. He unlocked the door and stepped in. He called out to his mother who quickly came down the stairs. "Sweetie, your home!" she said reaching out to hug him. He groaned, but leaned in and hugged her back. As he did he heard a faint gasp come from his mom. Quickly breaking the hug, he leaned back to see why she had gasped. Time froze for him as he watched his mother fall to the floor. "Mom!?" he said shaking "Wake up, Mom" "Come on mom wake up" he fell backwards onto all hands and feet and pushed him self away from her. 'Did I do this??' he looked down at his hands 'who did I do this, WHY WON'T SHE WAKE UP'. He heard the door opening and saw his brother step in 'Awww Shit' he knew how short his brother's temper was, and knew that his brother was a bit different then others. 'Wait. What if I got a power like my brother'. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his brother scream. "You, you killed her!" "I'll. I'll kill you!!" he shot lightning out of his hands right at Luke. Luke just barely dodged it "I DIDN'T MEAN TO" he yelled and dodged out of the way again. He ran up stairs jumping back and forth trying to get away. He jumped in the corner of his room. 'It's not my fault. It's not my fault. It's my fault. and I like it' He stood up grinning. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were skeleton hands "The reapers coming for you little brother" he walked out into the hall and saw his brother facing the other direction. He leapt at him arm fully outstretched. His brother turned just into time to see Luke's hand hit him. He fell over dead, Luke collapsed after that. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. As far as he could see in all directions was just desert. He looked in front of him and saw a figure coming towards him. "Who are you!" he yelled at it. Suddenly it was right in front of him. "Why, I'm you" it said circling him "I'm every dark thought you've ever had, all the anger you have, I am the force that drove you to murdering your own brother, I AM SYCE". "No, no you can't be me, I- I'm a good person, not bad, good!" he protested. He laughed at him "Sure you are... that's why you let me take over and murder your mother, brother and your father!" YOU LEAVE DAD OUT OF THIS" "why, he's what started it all, he's what brought me forth"  
  
*~*~Flashback~*~* "Daddy wait daddy!" called a five years old Luke. "Daddy, why do you have a suitcase?" His Dad didn't look at him but simply replied "Sorry Luke". With that he opened the door and left. Luke ran as fast as a little five year old could after his dad, when something fell out of his dad's suitcase. a pistol. He picked it up and suddenly felt a surge of hate run through him as he held up the pistol and pulled the trigger, his dad collapsed to the ground. He ran over to his dad and put the pistol in his hand then ran back to their house.  
*~*~End Flashback~*~*  
  
"See, I've always been with you Luke." cackled Syce. "If you're me, then why are you tormenting me like this?" cried Luke. "Because this body should be mine and so I want to take over it, and there's nothing in my way." "You sure nothings in your way?" "Oh great, who are you" asked Luke. "I am you, I am the good in you, I am every good thing you have ever done, I AM SAENT" he said. Saent and Syce started arguing but Luke just fell down and rolled up into the feeble position. 'I am Luke, not Saent, not Syce, I am Luke, not Saent, not Syce, I am Luke, not Saent, not Syce, I am Luke, not Saent, not Syce' he thought and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was in his hallway. He peeked down the stairs and saw the police looking at his mother's body. He got up as quietly as he could. "Hey, I thought I heard something upstairs" said one of the police. The policeman slowly trudged up the stairs and saw Luke waking up. Panicking Luke hit the policeman, but nothing happened. "Hey, kid, its ok, it's just me, a policeman." He said, not knowing that Luke had been trying to kill him. Luke stumbled up and ran over to the window. He took one look back and jumped out. He landed with thud, unhurt (As of when he woke up, he's been under the control of Syce, who is amazingly strong and defensive, so he gets his power and skill). He started running as fast as he could away from that place, that family, that past. 'I'm not Luke anymore, I'm no one, no. that's not true, I'm Syce'  
  
Author's Note: So that's the first chapter, its pretty good if I say so myself, there will be some romance later by the way, but it won't happen for a bit yet. I will update my other stories, but I haven't had as many ideas for them as I have for this, so this will be updated more then them. I am going to try to update every weekend (Saturday/Sunday). Well, until next time, see ya. 


End file.
